


dead weight

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Juvia-Centric, Unhappy Ending, gruvia stans dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: No amount of love she tried to give would ever be reciprocated. Not in the way she'd want it to.Even though love is all she ever wanted.(title from dead weight by pvris)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	dead weight

**Author's Note:**

> warning: if you're a gruvia stan, this is not for you. turn back now.
> 
> anYWAY this is the third Juvia-Centric fic I've started. I lost the other two before I could finish. 
> 
>   
> heed the tags y'all.

She sits in her room in the pitch black, darkness clouding her mind and her heart like a disease.

_"All you've ever done is hurt me."_

_"Why can't you leave me alone?"_

_"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me."_

**_"I hate you."_**

Her arms tighten around herself, and the tears she'd thought had long dried fill her dull blue eyes again.

She'd only ever tried to love him, show him her gratitude, show that she wasn't just a lifeless doll.

Why didn't he love her?

_Why didn't anyone love her?_

She knows why. 

Her foster mother had been right. Her class bullies, her ex lovers, friends she'd thought would stick with her until the end. 

They had been right.

There was something wrong with her. Something.... broken. Damaged. Unsalvageable. 

No amount of love she tried to give would ever be reciprocated. Not in the way she'd want it to.

Even though love is all she ever wanted.

* * *

She makes the decision to disappear.

She packs very little, since there's nothing of immediate importance except clothes and shoes.

It's almost midnight by the time she finishes composing the letter, fingers shaky as she tucks it neatly into the envelope.

She's still shaking when she deposits the finished product into Gray's mailbox.

She feels nothing.

* * *

She shows up to the master's house in the dead of night, expression blank as Makarov opens the door, bleary-eyed and confused.

"Juvia? What are you—?"

"Juvia no longer wants to be part of Fairy Tail." 

The old man's eyes widen.

"What?!"

"Please remove the mark. Juvia wants to be gone before morning comes." 

Makarov splutters. "I—I don't have the tools, they're at the guild—"

"Fine. Give Juvia the keys, and she'll remove it herself." 

"No, no, I'll—I'll go with you." 

Half an hour later, the mark is gone from her skin.

The emptiness inside Juvia's soul persists as she exits the building, Makarov's sad eyes watching her go.

* * *

There's no trace of the water woman anywhere by the time anyone finds out she's gone, a day later.

There's no traces of her scent or any magic on the letter. Her apartment in Fairy Hills is barren. No one saw her leave town, and no one in other guilds has seen nor heard of her.

There's nothing. 

Gray holds the letter Juvia left behind in his hands, reading the apology written in cursive over and over.

_I'm sorry I hurt you._

_That was never my intention._

_I hope you can forgive me one day._

The man sighs, crumples the paper in his fist, and tosses it into the nearby trash can.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

_Finally, I'm free._

* * *

Juvia stares into the night sky as she floats, the smoke from the fire still burning her nostrils.

She feels vacant. Bare. Weightless.

It's the most free she's felt in a long time.

_The ocean is a pretty place to rest_ , she thinks as she closes her eyes and descends into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Juvia, but hate how she's presented in canon. her behavior is absolutely atrocious and disgusting and not how ANYONE should act when they're in love with someone, at all.
> 
> wrote this bc honestly I was feeling a little evil and bc of a song. idk exactly if the song fits but.....this was born 
> 
> thank you to my betas for reviewing!!!!


End file.
